Bulle du désir
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Tom est jongleur dans le cirque de son père. Sa concentration va être perturbée par un certain brun.
1. Chapter 1

**BULLE DU DESIR**

**Chapitre 1**

Les muscles s'échauffent à monter chaque pilier. Les hommes sont coordonnés entre eux pour finir dans les temps. Les gestes sont automatiques signe de la grande habitude dont ils font les frais. Les visages se crispent lorsqu'il faut tirer sur une corde, les corps suent et la fatigue s'installe doucement. Les hommes hissent les drapeaux, la toile rouge et raccordent les derniers éclairages. De leur côté les femmes installent les chaises dans les loges et le tapis centrale et circulaire rouge plein de poussière. Elles s'adonnent alors à son nettoyage avant d'aller nourrir les animaux. Le camion principal est enfin vide et son contenu monté laissant sur la place éloignée d'un village allemand un chapiteau. Bienvenue au cirque Jörg Kaulitz.

Il n'est que huit heures du matin mais les artistes sont tous sur le qui vive près à entamer leur journée qui ne se terminera que très tard. Les fauves se reposent tandis que leurs deux dompteurs Georg et Gustav astiquent leurs tenues pailletées alliant classe et fantaisie. Une fois leur tâche terminée ils se rendent dans le chapiteau pour aider les autres à terminer le montage des gradins.

Dans le même temps, un père et son fils discutent sur un sujet épineux. La venue d'une nouvelle recrue dans la troupe. Les deux esprits sont en conflits dans le camion à l'entrée du chapiteau, là où les billets seront en vente. Le père n'est autre que Jörg Kaulitz, un homme grand, brun à l'allure affirmée. Son fils, est grand lui aussi, mais blond et dreadé, il s'appelle Tom et vient de souffler ses dix neuf bougies. Monsieur Kaulitz vient de regarder un CV envoyé par un artiste et il est très septique, il ne veut pas l'engager. Il n'y a pas de photo et le numéro proposé est celui d'une femme, or le postulant est un homme. Il trouve cela juste…étrange. Tom trouve à lui répondre :

« Mais voit le au moins, imagine que tu rates une occasion en or de donner à ton cirque un coup de punch, car il faut avouer qu'on en aurait bien besoin. »

« Non Tom, regarde, il fait un numéro qui est habituellement fait par des femmes. Et même s'il est jeune, je suis désolé mais je n'imagine pas un homme faire cela, où serait la grâce ? Et puis il n'y a pas de photo, je n'ai même pas une idée de son physique et tu sais qu'au cirque c'est très important. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui et de perdre mon temps si jamais ça ne va pas du tout.» Renchérit le père.

« Ecoute Papa, t'as pas d'autre CV sur la table là dont la personne habite à proximité du lieu où on se trouve actuellement, on est d'accord ? » Expose Tom.

« Oui mais… »

Le jeune blond coupe la parole à son père et continue :

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer. Oui donc tu n'as pas d'autre postulant, tu n'as pas trop le choix, et pourtant on a encore un numéro en moins, ça fait déjà trois. Un couple qui a eu des jumeaux qui a quitté la troupe et un autre que tu as viré. A ce rythme là on n'aura plus rien à proposer et là tu peux dire adieu à ton cirque Papa. Imagine une seconde que ce type soit une étincelle qui fasse repartir le succès de ton cirque ? Arrête un peu d'être aussi pessimiste et catégorique. Fait le venir cet après midi. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? »

Le père Kaulitz ne répond rien et se contente de soupirer longuement, dans le fond il sait que son fils à raison.

Tom attend que son paternel réagisse à son raisonnement :

« Alors ? J'ai raison non ? »

« Oui tu as raison et tu le sais. C'est d'accord, je l'appelle tout de suite et je lui dire de passer cet après midi avec son matériel. Je lui laisserai une heure pour tout préparer et me montrer. Mais y'a intérêt que je ne perde pas mon temps sinon… » Dit alors l'homme mais son fils le coupe dans son élan de pessimisme prononcé :

« Papa…Ne soit pas si négatif. Imagine que ce soit la perle rare…Avant tu n'étais pas comme ça, tu baisses les bras trop facilement je trouve, reprends-toi. »

« Excuse-moi Tom, c'est juste que ça me rend triste de voir mon cirque dépérir. » Avoue Monsieur Kaulitz.

« Aller, appelle ce Bill et voit-le cet après midi. Mais je ne pourrai pas être là je dois répéter mon nouveau numéro pour ce soir. » Fini le dreadé avant de sortir du camion pour se diriger vers le chapiteau à présent totalement monté tandis que son père s'empare du téléphone.

« Allo ? » Dit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui bonjour, Monsieur Trümper, je suis Jörg Kaulitz, j'ai vu votre CV à l'instant et je voulais vous demander de venir pour un entretien et une démonstration surtout cet après midi. Vous êtes libre ? Si oui je vous attends à quatorze heures piles, nous sommes tout près de chez vous, la ville voisine.» Explique le patron du cirque.

« Oh oui Monsieur Kaulitz, je suis tout à fait libre, je serai là à l'heure.» S'empresse de répondre l'interlocuteur.

Monsieur Kaulitz clôt alors la conversation téléphonique :

« Très bien, alors à cet après-midi Monsieur. »

« Au revoir. » Termine Monsieur Trümper.

[…]

Il est à présent dix huit heures et Bill est reparti avec son camion contenant tout son matériel. Monsieur Kaulitz a le sourire et pour cause. Il a bien fait d'écouter son fils pour une fois car il vient de dénicher la perle rare pour son cirque. Le jeune homme proposant un numéro aquatique vient d'être engagé par le patron du cirque et il commence dès demain. L'homme, heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau numéro à proposer au public cherche son fils partout pour le lui annoncer. Le spectacle de ce soir commence seulement dans deux heures et demie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouve enfin son fils, occupé à répéter encore ses mouvements pour son nouveau numéro de jonglage. Il est fier de lui, il est tellement doué et le meilleur à ses yeux. Tom s'arrête en voyant son père et avance vers lui les massues à la main.

« Alors ? Tu l'as vu ce fameux Bill ? » Demande le dreadé immédiatement.

« Oui je l'ai vu, et même admiré. Tu avais raison, il est génial vraiment. Tu le verras demain, il fera partie du spectacle et puis il sera là pour une répétition dans l'après midi.» Répond Mr Kaulitz.

« Génial ! Enfin un nouveau numéro à la hauteur de tes espérances on dirait. J'ai hâte de voir ce type. Il a quel âge déjà ? » Continue Tom.

« Il a dix huit ans. » Achève le père du blond.

Ce dernier fait un signe de tête puis repart répéter avant de dîner tandis que le tenant du cirque retourne vers le camion qui accueille les visiteurs. Dans moins de deux heures les premiers spectateurs arriveront pour acheter les billets restant. Plus de la moitié ont déjà été vendu dans l'après-midi en pré-vente et ça faisait longtemps que ça n'étais pas arrivé. Peut être un signe que le nouveau venu apportera une nouvelle page à l'histoire du cirque.

[…]

L'artiste joue habilement avec les petites balles blanches. Elles passent entre ses mains de façon fluide et s'envolent presque instantanément au contact de ses doigts agiles. Après plusieurs figures, il rattrape toutes les balles entre ses bras et change d'accessoire. A présent il s'affaire avec des anneaux de couleurs. Il le lance toujours plus haut, il enchaîne parfaitement son numéro. A un moment les lumières s'éteignent et l'ont peut remarquer les anneaux voler dans la sombre atmosphère grâce à leur illuminations. Le spectateur est surpris, il est conquis. Les lumières se rallument et le jongleur va bientôt terminer son numéro. Il saisit les massues lisses et argentées puis continue d'enchaîner des mouvements tantôt modérés tantôt rapide. Il commence par jouer avec trois massues, elles s'envolent lentement. Jongler avec trois massues relève de la facilité pour le jeune homme, il se permet donc de regarder un peu le public durant une ou deux secondes à chaque fois. Les personnes assises dans les petites loges autour de la piste du cirque sont parfaitement visibles. Il y découvre des visages d'enfants émerveillés dont les parents sont admiratifs.

Son regard revient vers ses massues pour ne pas perdre le fil et quelques secondes après il s'approche du bord de la piste sur la droite et sourit au public. C'est à ce moment là que tout son corps devient mou et que ses gestes perdent leur agilité. En regardant une demi-seconde la première personne sur laquelle ses yeux se sont posés, son cœur a loupé un battement et il a vu comme un coup au cœur douloureux. Une montée d'adrénaline qui lui a fait perdre le contrôle en un temps infime. Les conséquences ne sont pas gravissimes, mais il vient tout de même de faire tomber une massue.

Tout en gardant son professionnalisme, le jeune jongleur ramasse bien vite l'objet et répare son erreur. Il revient au centre du chapiteau et termine son numéro en beauté avec plus de huit massues entre les mains. Les projecteurs les font briller et elles tournent si vite dans les mains de l'artiste que les spectateurs ont du mal à suivre. La musique s'arrête lorsqu'il rattrape toutes les massues et qu'il salue énergiquement. Il fait un signe de la main sur la gauche, salue de nouveau, puis se tourne vers la droite, avance de deux pas pour saluer mais surtout recroiser ce regard charbonneux qui vient de le faire chavirer.

Son cœur a l'habitude de battre vite lorsqu'il fait son numéro à cause de l'appréhension et du bonheur d'y être, seulement cette fois, il a perdu sa force, son corps ne lui a plus répondu pendant une seconde et il a raté son numéro même si c'était une seule faute. Il l'a raté oui, mais ce soir, ça lui passe au dessus. Il ne pense plus qu'à ce visage si beau, si fin qui l'a envouté en si peu de temps. Des yeux brillants et presque noirs. Un regard magnifique qui a fait éclater sa _bulle de concentration_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**** : **

Le réveil sonne un peu plus tard que la veille puisque le chapiteau n'a pas besoin d'être monté aujourd'hui, il est resté debout à la même place et ce pour encore quelques jours. Tom sort de son lit et se dirige vers la petite cuisine de son camping car. Il appuie sur le bouton de la cafetière et ouvre la porte avant de pointer son nez dehors. Le soleil s'est déjà élevé dans le ciel et commence à diffuser sa chaleur. Le blond s'étire et descend les deux marches, il avance vers le fil où la veille dans l'après midi il avait étendu son linge qu'il a ensuite oublié de retirer hier soir en venant se coucher. Son esprit était encore trop occupé par le visage qui l'a tant envouté pendant le spectacle. Il soupire. Le linge est encore humide de rosée, il repassera le prendre d'ici une petite heure.

Tom rentre dans son habitacle et se sert un café avant de retourner s'asseoir sur les deux petites marches qui mène dehors. Il plisse un peu les yeux en buvant une gorgée de la boisson bouillante et observe les plus courageux qui s'affairent déjà à leur tâche. Certains comme le dreadé se pavanent au soleil le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner bien utile pour commencer la journée. Tandis que d'autres nourrissent, les nettoient et laissent les fauves sortir dans leur immense enclot de grilles sécurisées. Le cirque fait tout particulièrement attention au bien être de leurs animaux et Monsieur Kaulitz est d'ailleurs engagé dans plusieurs associations contre la maltraitance des bêtes.

Après avoir avalé quelques tranches de pain de mie beurrées, Tom prend des affaires de rechange et se dirige vers les sanitaires qui se trouvent cent mètres plus loin sur le terrain où le cirque est installé. Il n'y a pas toujours la possibilité d'avoir ce genre d'infrastructure près du chapiteau, parfois il faut marcher plus longtemps ou prendre une voiture. Il y a même des jours où il faut se contenter d'une toilette sommaire devant l'évier du camping-car avec un gant de toilette et une savonnette. Tom déteste être obligé de faire cela, il aime se détendre sous la douche même si c'est de l'eau à peine chauffée voir pas du tout. Il s'en fiche, il souhaite juste se sentir propre.

[…]

La matinée s'est écoulé normalement et tout le monde ou presque a déjà déjeuné. Tom a répété son numéro un peu avant midi et a présent il se détend en jouant de la guitare devant son camping-car, un autre de ses talents. Liza une de ses amies trapézistes lui adresse un salut rapide auquel il répond par un sourire tout en continuant de gratter les cordes de son instrument.

Après une petite demie heure musicale le jeune homme repose sa guitare sur la banquette de son petit chez lui et décide d'aller voir ce qu'il se trame à l'intérieur du chapiteau vide de public pour le moment. Sur le chemin il rencontre d'autres amis et s'arrête discuter un peu avec Gustav et Georg les dompteurs qui travaillent sur un nouvel apprentissage pour les tigres puis continue sa route jusqu'à entrer dans le chapiteau.

Il cherche son père des yeux parmi les premières loges du bord de piste, là où il se met toujours pendant les répétitions sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passe au centre. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Monsieur Kaulitz dans le but de se faire remarquer puis s'assoie près de lui. C'est à ce moment que Tom daigne enfin tourner le regard vers le numéro qui est en train d'être installé. Une bulle en verre totalement transparente est en train de se remplir d'eau et le blond demande alors à son père :

« C'est le numéro de Bill qui est en train de se préparer pour la répétition ? »

« Oui c'est ça, il fait des figures dans une bulle remplie d'eau, et…Enfin tu verras, il arrive tiens justement. »

En effet, le tuyau qui remplissait la bulle vient d'être retiré et une silhouette descend assise dans un cerceau blanc accroché par un câble au dessus de la tête du dreadé qui ne voit pas tout de suite l'artiste commencer son numéro gardant le regard plus bas au niveau de la piste rouge. La musique démarre et Tom cherche Bill des yeux pour essayer de l'apercevoir près de la bulle même s'il ne l'a jamais vu mais ne le trouve pas. C'est à ce moment que son portable vibre dans sa poche et qu'il est obligé de sortir pour pouvoir répondre la musique étant trop forte pour avoir une conversation téléphonique. Il aurait pu raccrocher mais c'est son meilleur ami, Jan, un ancien de la troupe qui est parti à l'âge de dix huit ans commencer une autre vie après avoir obtenu son bac par correspondance.

La conversation est un peu triste. Jan est en train de raconter qu'il a plein de problèmes en ce moment notamment avec ses études il ne s'en sort pas, il n'y arrive pas, il a perdu sa motivation. Tom lui manque et sa copine l'a laissé tombé il y a deux jours l'enfonçant un peu plus dans la morosité. Le jeune dreadé tente de réconforter son ami comme il le peut et lui propose de passer le week-end suivant rendre visite à la troupe qui aura voyagé un peu plus loin. Ils parlent encore pendant quelques minutes puis Tom lui dit qu'il doit raccrocher pour tenter d'apercevoir enfin la nouvelle recrue.

Le dreadé rentre dans le chapiteau mais la répétition de Bill est déjà terminée. La bulle d'eau est toujours au centre de la piste mais déjà des artistes essuient l'eau qui a débordée autour tandis qu'une personne enroulée dans une serviette éponge se traîne en direction de l'entrée des artistes pour rejoindre très certainement son camping-car ou sa caravane. Tom ne distingue que ses cheveux longs et noirs trempés dégoulinant sur la serviette.

Se doutant qu'il doit s'agir de Bill passe par-dessus les loges et le bord de piste avant de prendre le même chemin que cette mystérieuse personne qui semble jouer à cache-cache avec lui. C'est vrai que depuis hier qu'il aurait pu le croiser, Tom n'a finalement aperçu que ses cheveux il y a quelques secondes.

Après être sorti de l'autre côté du chapiteau, le dreadé aperçois l'artiste à quelques mètres devant lui. Il presse alors le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et l'interpelle.

« Hum excuse-moi ? Bill ? »

L'intéressé se retourne rapidement et c'est là qu'un nouvel éclair semble traverser Tom qui se fige littéralement lorsqu'il croise le regard du brun. Ses jambes flageolent et son cœur rate un battement lui coupant la respiration. Tom se revoit immédiatement à peine vingt quatre heures plus tôt dans le chapiteau pendant le spectacle. Il se souvient avoir loupé une des massues à un moment donné et ce à cause de ce regard qui l'a désormais marqué pour le restant de sa vie comme il se laisse à le penser.

Le brun semble réagir plus discrètement et sourit mais rougit tout de même un peu voyant le dreadé complètement perturbé depuis quelques secondes. Le temps s'est arrêté l'espace d'un instant et Bill répond alors doucement à son vis-à-vis qui ne bouge plus et qui se contente de le dévisager pensivement.

« Oui c'est bien moi. Et toi tu es Tom n'est-ce pas ? Le jongleur. Fabuleux jongleur… »

« Euh…Je, oui pardon, je…Enchanté. » Se reprend finalement le blond en tendant une main fébrile au nouvel artiste.

Le joli brun tout mouillé serre cette main tendue et hoche la tête n'enlevant pas ce sourire magnifique qui orne son visage. Tom est subjugué par la beauté de ce jeune homme aux allures féminines rehaussée par cette touche de maquillage noir –résistant à l'eau forcément- qu'il s'autorise à mettre autour de ses yeux bruns. Si Tom n'avait pas suivit cette silhouette avec en tête de parler à un homme, il aurait très bien pu faire erreur sur la personne.

Mais peut importe le sexe de ce jeune homme aux traits fins et doux. Tom le trouve simplement particulier et presque étrange. Le regard de ce Bill est inhumain selon le dreadé, jamais aucun autre regard ne l'a autant absorbé avant. La veille, Tom a été hautement choqué et électrifié par les yeux du brun. Aujourd'hui il peut dire que ces prunelles l'ont marqué définitivement au fer rouge.

« Tu es le fils de Monsieur Kaulitz je crois ? » Demande le brun pour commencer une conversation tout en reprenant son chemin.

« Oui c'est ça, c'est mon cher père. » Répond Tom récupérant un peu de son assurance. « Et toi tu es donc la nouvelle recrue du cirque si je puis dire ? »

« Oui. Je fais un numéro dans l'eau. Tu m'as vu répéter ? »

« Hum non, j'ai du répondre au téléphone du coup je t'ai raté, mais je me rattraperai ce soir bien sûr. J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Explique le dreadé en marchant aux côté de Bill.

« Bon et bien on arrive à mon camping-car, je dois me changer, je te dis à plus tard Tom ? » Dit le brun en ouvrant la porte de son habitation nomade.

« Oui à ce soir… » Souffle à peine le blond encore submergé par un sentiment étrange.

[…]

Le spectacle se passe merveilleusement bien, les numéros s'enchaînent de façon fluide et en ce moment Bill se prépare à passer. Son tour vient juste après le dernier passage des clowns et il est vraiment stressé. Son premier passage en public avec ce cirque le rend plutôt nerveux, c'est tout à fait normal aussi mais le brun ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur de se tromper, de rater un mouvement. L'appréhension artistique. Aussi bien affaiblissante qu'encourageante.

Les deux clowns reviennent et la bulle d'eau est poussée sur ses roues dissimulées sous une petite estrade. Bill sent l'adrénaline monter en lui et pendant que l'on présente son numéro, il monte discrètement en haut du chapiteau pour se placer sur son cerceau. Les applaudissements retentissent, la foule acclame chaque artiste et la musique redémarre, pour Bill cette fois-ci.

Tom quant à lui après avoir terminé son numéro est allé se placer dans les escaliers des gradins juste en face du rideau pour avoir une jolie vue sur le reste du spectacle. Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne le fait jamais ? Ses yeux donnent la réponse dès que le brun apparaît dans l'arène. Ils brillent.

Le brun arrive au dessus de la bulle allongé dans son cerceau. Il descend félinement de ce dernier et se retrouve debout sur le rebord de la bulle. Il la touche, l'effleure du bout des doigts, il s'en accommode même s'il la connaît déjà par cœur. Bill entre en fusion totale avec l'objet de son numéro et lorsque vient le moment d'entrer à l'intérieur, il s'assoit sur le rebord puis se laisse glisser à l'intérieur.

Dans l'eau il se sent plus léger, à l'abri de tout. Il est habité par un bien être indescriptible et commence à nager dans le petit espace. Tous ses gestes sont lents. La grandeur de son corps dans cette si petite bulle n'en est que plus belle. Ses cheveux suivent ses mouvements lorsqu'il tourne à l'intérieur.

Bill ressort et fait plusieurs figures sur le bord se laissant toujours replonger dans l'eau. Il glisse en elle, il se laisse porter par le rythme de son spectacle. C'est son moment à lui, le moment où il se sent lui-même. Il profite et essaye de donner de la magie aux spectateurs.

Et justement, Tom n'en manque pas une miette. Il admire et ne peut s'empêcher de trouver Bill magnifique. Son cœur bat affreusement vite et sa gorge est nouée, il lui fait tellement d'effet que c'en est troublant. C'est un homme qui fait battre son cœur si vite ? Il semblerait, même si le blond s'obstine à dire que c'est simplement l'image que dégage le brun dans l'eau, ses cheveux dégoulinants lorsqu'il ressort et son corps parfaitement moulé dans sa combinaison.

La musique continue, Bill n'entend que les basses lorsqu'il est entièrement dans l'eau mais il sait où il en est. Il sort et balance la tête en arrière envoyant un filet d'eau. Sa façon de bouger n'a rien de masculin, Tom en est troublé et c'est lorsque la fin du numéro arrive, que la musique s'arrête sur une sortie de l'eau en s'aidant du cerceau que le blond tente de revenir à la réalité.

C'est peine perdue lorsqu'il observe encore ce joli brun posé gracieusement sur le cerceau l'eau dégoulinante de son corps luisant. Tom ne fait plus attention à rien autour de lui, les applaudissements ne sont que murmures pour lui, il ne sent plus que les battements de son cœur qui lui font presque mal et ferme simplement les yeux pour écouter sa respiration rapide tandis que Bill semble sortir de sa_ bulle de sensualité_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**** :**

Le spectacle est terminé, tous les spectateurs sont déjà repartis et les artistes regagnent leurs caravanes et autre habitations. Le chapiteau est fermé et les animaux remis dans de la paille fraîche. On les laisse s'abreuvoir et se reposer après cette soirée riche en émotion une nouvelle fois, surtout pour un certain dreadé qui est assis près de l'entrée du chapiteau et qui réfléchit.

A vrai dire il est encore tout fébrile, ses jambes ne le soutiennent pas et il est le seul à n'avoir pas encore rangé ses accessoires de spectacle. Il est encore en costume de scène noire et pailletée et sa gorge est sèche. Son cœur bat vraiment trop vite au souvenir de Bill dans sa bulle. Il était si beau et si sensuel. Si féminin et si masculin à la fois. Une créature mystique pense le blond. Il ne peut pas réellement exister n'est-ce pas ?

Tom essaye de déchiffrer sa réaction et tous les tremblements qu'a subit son corps. Il avait chaud et ses mains étaient moites. Bill bougeait et Tom ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose responsable de cela. Le désir de l'autre ? Plus ? Seulement de la curiosité ? Non ce serait mentir d'approuver cela. Le blond penche la tête en avant et laisse ses mains dessiner tout et n'importe quoi dans le sable. Il soupire.

« Humhum… » Toussote une voix au dessus du dreadé. « Je te dérange pas ? »

« Oh…Euh…Non…Je… » Bafouille le blond les joues rouges voyant qu'il s'agit du beau brun.

« Je peux rester avec toi ? Je ne connais pas grand monde ici encore alors comme j'ai vu que tu étais seul. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pensif ? »

Durant le court monologue de Bill, le blond n'a fait que fuir son regard de peur de rougir plus fort encore. Il répond simplement :

« Oui, bien sûr mais attend on va aller s'asseoir devant ma caravane c'est plus confortable que le sable et moins crade. Oh et je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. »

« D'accord, je te suis. » Termine Bill en tendant une main à Tom pour l'aider à se relever.

Le blond hésite mais la saisit finalement laissant un frisson se propager dans tout son corps. Une fois relevé il lâche la main de Bill qui est pourtant si douce qu'il la voudrait encore sur lui, partout sur lui. Il est prit d'un violet vertige et perd l'équilibre brièvement en croisant le regard du brun qui se veut intense. Bill le rattrape par le bras l'empêchant de tomber.

« Tom, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste un peu…fatigué. »

« Bon tu veux que je te laisse aller dormir alors ? » Dit le brun se reculant un peu.

« Non, non reste ! » Répond Tom plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Bill.

Encore un battement de cœur raté. Encore les mains moites et les jambes qui flageolent. Il pense qu'il devient fou. Bill est un garçon, mais Bill est tout simplement magnifique. Tom n'est pas sensé aimer les garçons, mais Tom tremble devant celui-ci.

Le blond respire alors profondément et commence à marcher vers sa caravane, Bill sur ses talons. Le brun voit bien que Tom se comporte bizarrement mais n'ajoute rien. Le blond veut bien de sa présence et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui.

Pour tout dire, le fait que Bill donne son CV à Monsieur Kaulitz n'est pas un hasard. Il connaît cette troupe depuis plus de deux ans et les a déjà vu plusieurs fois avant cela et il a toujours été attiré par Tom. Il est sorti avec d'autres garçons mais souvent lorsqu'il est seul il pense à ce beau dreadé jongleur et ce, depuis tout ce temps. Tom n'est jamais sorti de ses souvenirs.

Ils arrivent devant la caravane de Tom et s'assoient sur les petites marches en fer. Il fait sombre et l'atmosphère est tendue. Les deux jeunes hommes restent silencieux laissant l'humidité tomber sur leurs épaules en cette nuit d'été. Seuls quelques lampadaires laissent les visages se distinguer dans le noir.

« Tu est proches de tout le monde ici ? » Demande finalement Bill.

« Hum pas tout le monde. Disons qu'on se connaît tous assez bien mais je suis surtout proche de Georg et Gustav. Mon meilleur ami est parti a la fin de l'été dernier après avoir obtenu son bac par correspondance et je ne le vois pas souvent. Mais bientôt normalement il passe me voir. » Explique Tom en ouvrant sa chemise noire dévoilant son torse musclé.

« Oui je vois, il te manque sûrement alors. Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Jan. Il est tellement génial, je suis souvent triste de ne pas le voir aussi souvent qu'avant, ça a été une cassure de devoir le laisser partir loin. » Ajoute le blond la tête baissée.

« Je peux comprendre, j'ai moi-même laissé mes amis et ma famille pour poursuivre mon rêve. Le cirque c'est toute ma vie. » Raconte Bill.

« Moi aussi. C'est pourquoi je sais juste lire et écrire mais pas grand-chose d'autre. Si je perds le cirque, je perds tout je crois. »

Tom lève les yeux, les étoiles sont assez bien visibles malgré les lumières de la place. Le brun l'imite mais retombe bien vite sur le visage du blond si fin. Il le trouve si beau mais pour le moment il ne sait pas grand-chose de ce dreadé alors il se retient de faire quoique ce soit.

Tous les deux passent les deux heures suivantes à parler de leurs vies. Le cirque les lie, ils se comprennent. Finalement Tom oublie son malaise et se laisse aller. Il découvre Bill sous un autre jour. Il n'est plus seulement cette créature magnifique dans sa bulle d'eau mais aussi un être doté d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse évidente qui fait fondre le blond. Tom se sent amadoué par chaque geste de Bill, envouté par chaque mot et enivré par le parfum qui se dégage de sa peau.

[…]

Quelques jours sont passés et la troupe a encore changé d'endroit. Tom a pu voir son meilleur ami et l'a réconforté comme il pouvait. Tous les deux ont traîné entre les roulottes comme au bon vieux temps se remémorant toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire laissant Monsieur Kaulitz en rage parfois. De bons souvenirs qui ont rendu Tom assez nostalgique et un peu triste.

Ce soir là le spectacle se passe une nouvelle fois à merveille. Ces derniers temps, depuis l'arrivée de Bill, les ventes de billets ont augmentées. Il semblerait que le bouche à oreille fonctionne et que le numéro du brun remporte un vif succès. C'est très bon pour le cirque et cela rend Monsieur Kaulitz encore plus fier de son cirque qui retrouve sa vigueur.

Tom termine son numéro et dépose ses accessoires un peu plus loin derrière le rideau de l'entrée des artistes. Il a besoin de se rafraîchir la soirée ayant été particulièrement chaude. Il se dirige alors vers sa caravane pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Pendant ce temps là, deux numéros s'enchaînent dont celui de Bill. Le blond n'aura donc pas eu l'occasion de le voir nager dans sa bulle d'eau ce soir. Pourtant depuis quelques jours, Tom ne rate pour rien au monde le passage de Bill. Il aime tant le voir se mouvoir dans l'eau claire. Il aime observer son corps et ses cheveux filer dans l'eau sensuellement laissant son cœur accélérer le rythme à chaque seconde.

Le brun termine donc son numéro et sort du chapiteau repassant derrière le rideau pour attraper sa serviette de bain. Il se sèche en retournant vers son camping car pour se changer. Il remet une autre tenue pour le salue collectif final de toute la troupe et retourne derrière le rideau le spectacle touchant à sa fin. Il aperçoit Tom de loin et l'observe rire avec une des trapézistes. Son cœur se serre violemment à cette vue.

Le rideau s'ouvre pour la dernière fois laissant tous les artistes entrer sur la piste rouge. Ils saluent le public qui applaudit et se lève même. C'est un triomphe et tout le monde à le sourire. Les yeux des enfants sont émerveillés et même les grands semblent émerveillés. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour cela. La magie opère toujours et déjà la troupe regagne l'arrière du rideau pour aller se reposer après cette longue journée.

Bill sort de scène avant Tom et rejoint précipitamment sa roulotte en serrant quelque chose contre son torse comme pour le cacher. Le blond le voit courir de dos et se demande ce qu'il peut bien lui prendre et tente de l'appeler mais se ravise le laissant fuir.

Tom retourne près du rideau pour prendre ses accessoires de jonglage et part vers sa caravane pour les ranger. Il les nettoie avec un chiffon doux et les range dans un petit coffre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rend compte qu'il lui manque un élément. Il retourne alors près du rideau rouge mais ne trouve rien. Il cherche sur la piste et autour au cas où l'objet serait tombé mais rien. Il pense alors à aller demander aux autres mais ce soir tout le monde semble s'être couché rapidement. Seule une roulotte reste faiblement éclairée à l'intérieure. Celle de Bill.

Tom avance en direction de cette roulotte et frappe timidement à la porte après avoir hésité pendant quelques secondes. Seulement personne ne répond et la porte est mal fermée. Il se laisse tenter et l'ouvre un tout petit peu pour voir si Bill dort ou non.

C'est là que son cœur rate un battement et qu'une bouffée de chaleur se répand en lui. Il vient d'avoir la vision la plus sexuelle qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Il tombe légèrement en avant et se rattrape à la paroi près de la porte mais ne part pas. Il ne peut pas.

Si Tom perd tout contrôle sur sa curiosité et ses réactions, c'est parce qu'il vient de surprendre Bill dans une situation autant alléchante qu'embarrassante. Sa peau est moite et sa respiration accélère de plus en plus. Son ventre se tord. Bill se caresse allongé sur sa banquette.

Le corps du brun est cambré, sa tête est en arrière et il ne porte plus rien. Sa peau est luisante et ses cheveux sont humides. Les yeux de Tom restent absorbés par la main de Bill s'activant sur son entre jambe tandis que l'autre caresse son torse, son ventre et ses cuisses. Le souffle du brun est erratique et celui de Tom se calque sur ce dernier.

Le dreadé sent bien que son corps réagit de plus en plus au spectacle qui s'offre à lui mais il ne fait rien. Il se contente d'observer, il veut voir jusqu'où Bill peut aller lorsqu'il se fait plaisir. Il veut le voir gémir, soupirer encore. Il veut voir sa peau frémir et le voir jouir.

Les doigts du brun passent par sa bouche, ils les humidifient de sa salive brulante et redescend sa main vers son intimité. Il laisse deux de ses doigts pénétrer son antre et soupire d'une façon si sensuelle que Tom croit défaillir.

Ses yeux ne se détachent pas du corps de Bill qui n'a pas remarqué le voyeur et le brun s'arrête soudain pour attraper quelque chose derrière lui qui n'est autre que la massue de jonglage que Tom cherche partout. Le cœur du blond s'arrête presque. Non il ne vient pas de penser à une chose au combien perverse que Bill pourrait faire avec cet objet. Et pourtant…

Le brun se retourne pour se mettre à genoux sur le canapé et prend un tube de lubrifiant posé non loin de lui. Tom ferme les yeux un instant, la respiration haletante et presque bruyante alors que Bill enduit largement le manche de la massue de produit glissant. Le blond soulève ses paupières découvrant à quelques mètres de lui ce jeune homme si parfait de dos et totalement nu.

Bill se penche en avant et commence à enfoncer la massue dans son intimité humide. Tom se retient de respirer et sa main descend vers son entre jambe incroyablement excitée. Il effleure la bosse serrée dans son pantalon moulant noir et souffle tout l'air qu'il a gardé observant le manche de l'objet brillant entrer lentement en Bill.

Le blond ne réfléchit même plus à ce qu'il fait. Il n'a jamais été attiré comme cela par quelqu'un et ça l'effraie un peu mais pas assez pour l'obliger à partir d'ici. Il y a simplement ce désir grandissant au fond de ses entrailles et cette excitation qui ne cesse de faire surchauffer ses pensées. Plus rien n'a de sens et tout empire lorsque Bill commence à s'activer plus profondément dans son intimité. Un rythme s'installe, les gémissements s'intensifient et pour Tom c'est presque insoutenable, il a envie de se toucher mais s'il le fait il a peur de rater ne serait-ce qu'un infime geste du brun.

Bill augmente la cadence de ses vas et vient et n'y tenant plus il se remet sur le dos sans retirer la massue de son antre. Son autre main vient reprendre son sexe. Ses yeux son fermés et son corps est secoué de spasme. Tom voit le ventre du brun se contracter délicieusement mais ses yeux reviennent observer l'objet aussi dur que son sexe à l'instant même qui entre et sort de Bill. Si seulement il pouvait remplacer l'objet qui fait plaisir à ce bel androgyne en transe.

La main droit de Tom est toujours posée sur son entre jambe, il a mal mais ne fait rien. Il résiste et son ventre se tord plus fortement lorsque Bill se met à souffler plus fort avant de gémir. Tom se sent tomber, son cerveau ne répond plus et sa bouche est sèche à force de chercher l'air. Il s'appuie toujours de son autre main contre la paroi et tente de ne pas toucher la porte. Il doit rester cacher et ne pas se faire remarquer. Il peut fantasmer mais ne pas le faire savoir à moins que…

« Tommm… » Gémit le brun en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Oui…Comme ça…Plus fort… » Ajoute-t-il en enfonçant la massue toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fortement.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Pense le blond à ce moment laissant sa main caresser son membre douloureux au travers de son pantalon.

« Hummm…Tom…Plus vite… »

La main de Bill accélère sur son sexe et l'autre enfonce encore la massue à une vitesse soutenue le faisant suer un peu plus. Il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps et Tom aperçoit l'orgasme du brun, il est là, si près… Il le sent arriver et il attend qu'il explose devant ses yeux au travers du corps dénudé.

Tom bouge à peine sa main sur son sexe encore enfermé et ses jambes se mettent à trembler plus fort. Bill ne retient plus le prénom du dreadé qui sort de sa gorge dans des sons affreusement excitant. La massue disparaît puis revient et à peine quelques mouvement plus tard, le corps longiligne et pâle se cambre violemment. Bill jouit, sous les yeux de Tom. Bill a la bouche ouverte et son cris est silencieux. Des grognements sortent encore de sa bouche en même temps qu'il se déverse dans sa main par à-coups. Bill respire fort, Bill ne contrôle plus rien et aussi, le blond le suit sans avoir rien fait. Son pantalon noir de jongleur est souillé.

Tom se réveille brusquement même si sa respiration est plus que saccadée. Il voit simplement Bill se relever après s'être lentement remit de son orgasme et nettoyer l'objet qu'il rendra certainement au blond comme si de rien n'était.

Le jongleur part en courant vers sa caravane et à peine est-il entré qu'il se précipite sur son lit de nouveau excité à la simple pensée de cette si belle créature se laissant emporter dans _sa bulle de plaisir_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**** : **

Dehors le soleil est déjà rayonnant et les oiseaux s'occupent gaiement de réveiller les derniers flemmards comme Tom qui émerge à peine d'une nuit pénible. Il a beaucoup réfléchit, trop même et cela l'a empêché de s'endormir. Ce qu'il a vu la veille au soir revient dans ses pensées, il a l'impression de tout revivre et les réactions masculines matinales ne sont pas là pour l'aider. Il a déjà passé plus d'une heure la veille à se faire plaisir après être rentré dans sa caravane mais visiblement ça n'a pas suffit.

Tom ferme les yeux et s'étire comme il peut dans son lit étroit. Ses muscles se détendent et le sang lui monte à la tête le laissant calme et relaxé. Il ne lui faut pas plus de temps pour descendre sa main le long de son corps comme celle de Bill le faisait la veille. Il s'imagine être avec le brun et que ce soit lui qui le caresse de cette façon. Il pense que ce serait encore meilleur tant les mains de Bill doivent être douces.

Tous ses sens sont en éveil, il n'entend plus rien à part les gémissements de Bill résonnants encore dans sa tête. Il se souvient des cheveux brun pendant vers le bas encore humide et de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il désir le corps de cet androgyne soudainement arrivé dans sa vie. Tout a été si brutal. A peine Tom avait-il croisé les yeux de Bill qu'un désir foudroyant l'avait fait trembler. Pourquoi cela n'était-il jamais arrivé avant avec un homme ? Peut être parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse rendre le dreadé totalement fou. Peut être parce qu'il ressemble a une femme. Peut être…

En attendant, la main de Tom se presse dans son boxer bien trop serré mais ressort rapidement. Ca n'est pas assez original pour le blond alors que justement tout change dans sa vie ces derniers jours. Bill est original, son désir l'est tout autant pour lui.

Alors Tom se retourne dans son lit et place son oreiller sous son bassin imaginant le corps du brun juste sous lui, tremblant, brillant, affolant. Il se met à bouger frottant son bas ventre sur le coussin et sa respiration devient plus forte. Il est obligé de fermer les yeux perdu entre le sommeil toujours présent et le plaisir d'imaginer Bill et lui se faisant l'amour.

L'amour. Tom pense à l'amour avec Bill et pas seulement au sexe. Peut être est-ce inconcevable pour lui. Se donner au brun pour ensuite le laisser s'échapper et ne plus pouvoir le toucher ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tom se consume bien trop en pensant à lui et les couinements qui sortent de sa gorge à ce moment le prouvent plus encore.

Les doigts du blond s'enfoncent dans le matelas et il saisit le drap. Il le serre de toutes ses forces en murmurant le prénom de Bill contre le tissus d'un autre coussin qu'il vient placer sous sa tête. Il s'imagine dévorer le cou du brun et lui chuchoter qu'il a envie de lui, qu'il est dingue de lui, de son corps. Si seulement tout cela était vrai.

Tom sent le plaisir monter d'un cran et ses mouvements sont assez restreints alors il commence par se rasseoir pour retirer son boxer se retrouvant totalement nu et se rallonge sur l'oreiller. Il se soulève sur ses bras qui sont tendus, son dos est cambré et il se frotte plus vite et plus fort sur le tissu. Il soupire, il grogne de façon presque animale et penche la tête en arrière. Il transpire, il gémit un peu plus fort et parle comme si le brun était avec lui.

Son corps s'enfonce brutalement contre l'oreiller et le matelas puis il tombe sur ses avant bras, la tête penchée en avant, tombante. Son bassin accélère la cadence forcé par le plaisir qui le submerge et Tom ne contrôle plus rien. Il voit seulement l'image de Bill enfonçant sa massue dans son cul et sa main s'activant sur son sexe. Il voit plus encore le corps du brun se cambrer et tressauter. Il entend les gémissements de Bill laissant échapper le prénom du jongleur et pense encore au désir immense d'être à la place de l'objet brillant.

Après quelques minutes à se fatiguer encore, des flashs blancs passent devant ses yeux et Tom appuie son visage dans le coussin sous sa tête laissant des soupirs bruyant sortir de sa gorge puis un cri grave qui s'étouffe dans la masse. Son corps tremble violemment plusieurs fois le soulevant carrément. Tom se recroqueville sur lui-même puis relâche son corps et ce, plusieurs fois. Ses genoux remontent sous lui se collant à son ventre et c'est posé sur ces derniers la tête contre le matelas qu'il reste quelques secondes tremblant. Sa main plonge sous son corps pour frotter encore son sexe chaud et humide prolongeant cette jouissance si puissante.

« Putain, putain, putain…Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire là ? » Chuchote Tom pour lui-même.

C'était si bon, comme si Bill était là. Comme s'il le touchait et pourtant il était seul. Il s'est senti décoller rien qu'en pensant à lui. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si le brun avait vraiment été là.

Tom se calme et se retourne pour s'allonger sur le lit après avoir retiré l'oreiller complètement sali. Il pourra changer la taie maintenant mais il ne regrette pas ce qu'il vient de faire. Il est attiré par Bill et c'est indéniable, il vient de vivre l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas spécialement actif sexuellement alors que nombreuses sont les filles de la troupe qui aimeraient bien passer par sa caravane. Seulement il lui arrive souvent de se satisfaire lui-même et cette fois-ci, avec les pensées qu'il a eues, il doit avouer que c'était même meilleur que toutes les relations qu'il a pu avoir avec des femmes.

C'est joli une femme, mais pas autant que Bill. C'est excitant aussi, mais pas autant que Bill et sa massue dans cet endroit si intime. Et dire qu'il devra de nouveau jongler avec cet objet. Le pourra-t-il simplement en restant concentré ?

[…]

Il est plus de midi et Tom a eu le temps de prendre une douche rafraîchissante dans une des cabines de douches dans le parc où le cirque est installé. Ce sont des cabines en plastiques qui on été mise en place spécialement pour le cirque, la ville est un peu plus grande et a pu mettre ce la en place, c'est bien agréable pour la troupe.

Le blond mange un sandwich dans sa caravane près du ventilateur et écoute la radio se tenant un minimum informé de ce qu'il se passe dans son pays. Après cela, il boit une gorgée d'eau et va pour sortir de la caravane. Il ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Bill qui tient la massue dans sa main.

Les deux jeunes hommes deviennent rouges et le brun tente d'articuler quelque chose sans grand succès :

« Euh, je…Je l'ai retrouvée hier soir mais…Enfin je voulais pas te déranger…Donc enfin voilà, elle est pas perdue… »

« Ben, euh, merci…Elle était où ? » Ajoute Tom avant de se gifler mentalement pour avoir posé cette question ô combien perverse.

« Glissée…Sous le…Elle avait glissé derrière le rideau. »

« Ouai, enfin c'est pas grave je l'ai retrouvée. » Achève Tom.

Et là, c'est le blanc, le vide intersidéral. Bill regarde sur le côté et Tom vers le sol alors qu'il surplombe le brun en haut des deux marches. La tension est présente et le dreadé se sent tout à coup honteux d'avoir observé Bill hier soir. Il n'aurait pas dû rester mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Bon ben, tiens. Je vais pas la garder plus longtemps hein… » Dit Bill en tendant la massue au jongleur qui la prend.

Tom serre le manche dans sa main et son esprit tourne encore du côté pervers. Il secoue la tête et regarde la massue d'un air rêveur. Putain elle était à l'intérieur de lui et maintenant il l'a dans la main. C'est juste incroyablement gênant mais tout aussi excitant comme situation.

« Merci Bill. » Glisse simplement Tom en lui souriant timidement. « Ca va sinon ? » Tente le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Euh oui merci, un peu fatigué, je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Et toi ? »

« Bien merci…Je n'ai rien à faire cet après midi, tu veux qu'on le passe ensemble tranquillement ? » Demande le dreadé peu sûr de lui.

« Oui ça me ferait plaisir, d'ailleurs tu m'apprendrais quelques trucs de jonglage ? » Sourit le brun reprenant de l'assurance de son côté.

« Si tu veux. J'attache mes dreads et j'arrive. »

« Non…Oh euh…Je veux dire, tu…Tu es bien comme ça. » Interrompe Bill en bafouillant.

Tom se contente de sourire légèrement trouvant le brun vraiment adorable et prend son coffret d'accessoires de jonglage après avoir replacé la massue manquante à l'intérieur. Ils avancent ensuite côte à côte plus loin dans le parc jusque sous les hauts platanes qui les protègeront du soleil.

Le dreadé s'accroupit et dépose le coffret sur le sol. Le brun ne le quitte pas des yeux observant les muscles de ses bras travailler sous le poids de la boîte assez lourde. Il scrute aussi le profil de Tom parfait qu'il voudrait embrasser mais se reprend rapidement lorsque le jeune homme au sol relève les yeux vers lui.

« Tu veux commencer avec quoi ? » Demande Tom.

« C'est quoi le plus simple ? »

« En général il faut commencer avec des foulards, ça tombe lentement donc tu as le temps de les rattraper plus facilement. Je ne travaille pas avec pendant les représentations mais j'en ai toujours dans mon coffre. » Explique le blond.

« D'accord alors vas-y montre moi et j'essaye. »

Tom hoche la tête et se relève avec trois foulards dans les mains. Il exécute les premiers gestes lentement en expliquant rapidement à Bill comment il doit s'y prendre puis rattrape les trois morceaux de tissu légers. Il les tend au brun qui s'en saisit frôlant la main de Tom au passage qui baisse les yeux gêné par ce contact.

Bill commence à envoyer les foulards en l'air et tente de les rattraper en rythme tout en les lançant à tour de rôle sans grand succès. Au bout de deux foulards lâché il peine à savoir quand envoyer le dernier et manque de rattraper le premier. C'est assez catastrophique et Tom rit un peu devant la moue déçue de Bill.

« Tu y arriveras bien à force d'essayer. On ne peut pas tout réussir du premier coup. Attend on va faire quelque chose. » Explique le dreadé contournant le brun pour se mettre derrière lui.

Tom observe un instant les cheveux parfaitement lisse et long du brun avant de se rapprocher de son corps et de passer ses bras de chaque côté en dessous de ceux de Bill.

« Bon maintenant donne moi les foulards et regarde comment je fais, peut être qu'en le voyant dans le même sens que moi tu comprendras mieux. »

Bill hoche la tête chatouillant le nez de Tom avec ses cheveux parfumés et le dreadé commence à jongler habilement. Le brun suit ses mains avec attention et ses pensées dérivent lui aussi. Sentir Tom si proche de lui est un vrai supplice. Son cœur bat trop vite et il ne pense qu'à ces mains là posées sur son corps aussi douces que les foulards.

« Voilà, réessaye pour voir. » Dit Tom lui donnant les foulards et restant derrière lui.

Bill tente une nouvelle fois de jongler avec les foulards et réussit une première fois à tous les lancer mais la seconde fois l'un deux tombe trop bas et c'est Tom en se collant au dos de Bill qui le rattrape. Le contact du torse de Tom contre son dos électrifie le corps du brun qui oublie de rattraper les deux autres foulards les laissant s'échouer sur le sable chaud.

Tom ne se recule pas, au contraire il laisse son bras droit passer devant Bill et le rapprocher de lui. Sa main est posée juste sur le cœur battant du brun qui se sent gêné et en même temps affreusement bien. Tous les deux ferment les yeux et Tom ose passer son autre bras autour de Bill laissant ses doigts sur le ventre de celui-ci. Sa tête se pose contre le cou du brun et il respire profondément. Bill vient caresser les avant bras du dreadé doucement profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur de sa peau.

Personne ne parle, ils se fichent de tout à part de l'autre, les foulards s'envolent un peu avec le léger vent et les jeunes hommes ne voient pas le regard bienveillant du fondateur de ce cirque posé sur leurs corps enlacés dans _une bulle de tendresse_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**** : **

Tom est allongé dans sa caravane et il réfléchit à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée avec le joli brun. Cet élan de tendresse qu'il a eu pour lui, son cœur qui battait trop vite de l'avoir si près de lui, ses cheveux qui le chatouillaient agréablement et son parfum délicat qui le transportait ailleurs. Tout en Bill l'enivre et l'envoie dans un autre monde. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il en est, il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit penser de ses sentiments.

Il sait qu'il est attiré par Bill, mais est-ce qu'il y a plus que cela ? Ils ne se connaissent qu'à peine mais les seules heures passées près de lui à parler ont été les meilleures depuis des lustres. Peut être même les meilleures tout court. Tom se relève et soupire. Peut être bien qu'il est amoureux, peut être bien que c'est étrange pour lui, peut être qu'il a peur. Mais il est sûr qu'il va pouvoir se laisser aller à ses envies puisqu'il sait que Bill à défaut de l'aimer, le désir.

Il le peut mais il faudra qu'il laisse de côté sa timidité exacerbée pour montrer au brun qu'il lui plait énormément. C'est nouveau pour lui de devoir déclarer sa flamme, que ce soit un homme ou pas, il n'a jamais autant été obsédé par l'idée de dire à quelqu'un qu'il a envie de quelque chose d'encore plus intime que les doux câlins.

Le dreadé frotte son visage et essaye de trouver une solution, la plus simple, celle qui fera comprendre tout de suite à Bill qu'il a envie de lui. Qu'il le veut pour lui, tout entier. Que son corps le rend complètement fou rien que d'y penser. Tom pense beaucoup, Tom pense trop.

[…]

Le spectacle se passe une nouvelle fois à merveille si l'on oublie la seule chute de la soirée de la part d'un trapéziste. Rien de grave cependant. Tom lui a fait son numéro de jonglerie croisant son brun en sortant de scène. Un bref regard échangé mais tellement intense. Tom en a frissonné puis il est parti se mettre dans les escaliers des gradins pour regarder Bill faire son numéro de sirène.

Alors il est en hauteur, dans l'ombre alors que le brun est brillant d'eau et de beauté. Sous ses yeux, juste là, à quelques mètres. Et lui ? Son cœur bat à tout rompre lui déchirant la poitrine. Ca fait du mal et du bien en même temps. Ce sentiment indescriptible laisse le désir et l'amour monter en Tom le laissant rêveur et figé devant le spectacle.

Le corps du brun glisse dans l'eau fraîche et contre les parois. Tom se laisse à penser qu'il voudrait être cette bulle pour pouvoir caresser Bill délicatement sans jamais lui faire de mal parce qu'il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. En quelques jours sa vie a changé, c'était soudain, rapide, brutal même, et déjà il ne s'imagine plus sans le brun quelque part dans sa vie.

Bill sort de l'eau et se rassoit sur le bord, son dos est cambré, ses jambes gracieusement croisées et ses yeux fermés tandis qu'il penche la tête en arrière dévoilant sa gorge pâle. Tom retient sa respiration puis souffle rapidement. Il est tellement magnifique. Comment peut-il espérer toucher cet être qui paraît presque trop pur dans cette situation ?

Le brun redresse sa tête et fixe le public dans un dernier salut. Sur la dernière note de la musique ses yeux se braquent sur Tom qui est dans le noir. Bill ne sait pas que son regard est capté par celui du dreadé à l'instant et qu'il fait chavirer un cœur au point de donner l'envie de pleurer à son propriétaire parce qu'encore une fois, ça fait mal, ça tue mais ça rempli d'espoir.

Tom se lève précipitamment réprimant les larmes à l'intérieur de lui et descend rapidement les quelques marches avant de sortir du chapiteau. Il court, il s'essouffle vite à cause de son cœur maltraité par les sentiments. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il va mais continue de s'éloigner du spectacle qui touche presqu'à sa fin. Il contourne plusieurs camions et camionnettes puis tombe devant celle de Bill. Celle qui renfermera la bulle de verre d'ici quelques minutes encore remplie d'eau puisqu'il ne la change que deux fois par semaine pour ne pas la gâcher n'en rajoutant qu'un peu pour combler ce qui s'est évaporé.

Tom soupire et regarde fixement la taule du véhicule avant d'ouvrir les deux portes arrière. Il se glisse à l'intérieur de la camionnette et se tasse au fond attendant que quelqu'un vienne remettre la bulle à sa place la déplaçant à l'aide des roues cachées par le support pour la faire monter sur la rampe jusque dans le véhicule. En attendant, le blond tremble. De peur, d'excitation et d'autres choses encore qu'il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Il sait simplement que le moment est venu et qu'il va devoir affronter Bill. Ce soir il n'ira pas faire le salut final et Bill non plus.

[…]

Dix minutes sont passées et Tom entend des voix se rapprocher. Celle de Bill est mêlée à deux autres hommes qui doivent l'aider à pousser la bulle d'eau. Le dreadé se met bien dans l'ombre pour que personne ne le voit et se cache sous un tissu noir très fin posé dans le fond. Il voit au travers ce qu'il s'y passe grâce à la lumière des lampadaires à l'extérieur. Bill entre à l'intérieur et se met au fond effleurant presque Tom qui est recroquevillé par terre. Le cœur du blond s'arrête et il retient sa respiration pour ne pas se faire prendre. C'est l'angoisse qui prend place.

Les deux autres hommes commencent à faire monter la bulle sur la rampe pendant que Bill les guide. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, l'accessoire de spectacle est en place dans la grosse camionnette et Bill remercie les deux autres gars du cirque pour l'avoir aidé. Tom n'a pas pu vraiment voir de qui il s'agissait mais ça n'est pas important, il reporte son attention sur Bill qui est toujours devant lui en train d'essuyer les parois externes de la bulle en verre pour éviter les traces de calcaire.

Le dreadé étouffe sous le tissu pourtant fin et ses mains tremblent. Il ne sait pas quoi faire à cet instant et se contente d'observer le brun se baisser pour nettoyer sa bulle d'eau. Après ça, il semble chercher quelque chose et se retourne. Tom prend peur et tremble plus fort fermant les yeux tandis que Bill soulève le drap noir. Démasqué.

« Tom ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Shhht…Ne dis rien je t'en supplie. » Coupe le blond se relevant.

Ils sont face à face, proches et Bill est encore mouillé, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur le peignoir blanc qu'il porte. Tom ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire, il se retrouve un peu coincé alors il décide de suivre son instinct.

« Reste avec moi, ne va pas faire le salut final, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Dit-il en se rapprochant du brun frémissant et tout aussi nerveux que lui.

« Mais…Oui, alors dis-moi. » Chuchote Bill se reculant jusqu'à toucher le fond de la camionnette.

« Je…En fait je sais pas… » Murmure Tom plongeant simplement son regard dans celui de Bill.

« Tu es bizarre Tom. Tu es malade ? »

« Oui…Enfin non…Peut être…Je sais pas. »

« Je comprends rien, explique moi s'il te plait. » Réitère le brun posant sa main sur l'épaule tremblante du dreadé qui a détourné les yeux.

Le silence prend place l'espace de quelques secondes puis reprenant son courage et jetant une partie de sa timidité à l'eau, Tom tente de s'expliquer.

« Regarde-toi Bill…Tu es… »

« Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tom tu me fais peur là… » Intervient le brun précipitamment.

« Non tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as besoin de rien faire. Bill putain…Je…J'ai l'air con hein ? » Rigole le dreadé face à son hésitation.

« Non bien sûr que non, tu as juste peur mais de quoi ? »

Tom se rapproche dangereusement du corps de Bill et pose ses mains sur le peignoir au niveau de son torse. Le brun frémit et Tom s'avance encore laissant son corps se coller à l'autre en face de lui. Le dreadé respire difficilement et dépose ses lèvres dans le cou de Bill et ne bouge plus.

« J'ai peur de mon désir…Mon désir pour toi… »

« Tu… » Tente Bill.

« Tu me rends dingue. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant mais tu me rends fou putain. Je rêve de toi depuis le premier jour. »

Les mains de Tom remontent vers les cheveux de Bill et s'y emmêlent alors qu'il relève son visage pour regarder le brun intensément mais celui-ci a les yeux fermés. La déclaration du blond l'a déjà envoyé au pays des rêves. Alors il l'a sa chance…

« Je me fous que tu sois un homme, je me fous que tu t'appelles Bill, je me fous de tout sauf de toi…Sens-le… » Dit Tom la voix remplie d'envie frottant son sexe déjà dur contre la cuisse du brun.

« Tais-toi… » Ajoute Bill d'une voix rauque rouvrant les yeux.

Le blond prend peur, il se demande s'il n'a pas fait une erreur. S'il le repousse il crèvera sur place. Mais ses craintes s'envolent lorsqu'il sent les mains de Bill précédemment posées contre la paroi de la camionnette venir détacher la ceinture du peignoir entre eux. Ses doigts frôlent le ventre de Tom déjà contracté lorsqu'il ouvre les pans de tissus éponge. Le peignoir tombe au sol dévoilant le corps de Bill totalement nu.

Encore une fois, le cœur du dreadé part en vrille, il n'arrive pas à bien respirer et détaille des yeux ce corps parfait. Il s'avance de nouveau tout doucement et ne s'attend pas à ce que Bill lui chuchote alors à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi Tom…Moi aussi je suis malade. Complètement dingue de toi et ce depuis des mois… »

« Je…Comment ? »

« Shhht… » L'interrompe Bill posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres et les caressant doucement.

Tom ferme les yeux sous l'attention et se penche en avant. Son visage se penche un peu et le brun fait de même. Leurs lèvres se frôlent à peine et déjà ils se redécollent l'un de l'autre sentant comme un coup d'électricité les prendre au cœur.

Seulement Tom en veut plus tout comme son vis-à-vis et il quémande de nouveau les lèvres de Bill s'avançant légèrement. Il attend et c'est le brun qui comble l'espace collant sa bouche à celle qui le demande. N'y tenant plus Bill serre Tom contre lui de ses bras et attrape son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres avidement. Il les lèches, les mord, les goûte. Il s'en imprègne comme il peut et Tom halète laissant la langue du brun pénétrer dans sa bouche.

Les mains de Tom viennent sur les reins de Bill puis descendent vers ses fesses qu'il tient fermement. Ils gémissent et le brun passe ses mains sous la chemise noire de Tom pour le lui retirer. Le blond lève les bras laissant Bill passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête rapidement, ce soir les boutons ne seront pas ouvert un à un. Pas le temps.

Les gestes sont saccadés mais les bouches ne cessent pas de se rencontrer puis de se détacher pour mieux lutter entre elles. Elles s'apprivoisent, les langues se dominent l'une et l'autre. Ils ont terriblement envie l'un de l'autre et bientôt Tom se retrouve nu, contre le corps chaud de Bill.

La tempête semble se calmer alors qu'ils déposent tous les deux des baiser dans le cou de l'autre caressant le dos de l'autre doucement. La tendresse se mêle au désir passionné qui émane de leurs corps puis Bill se détache de Tom pour aller tirer les portes de la camionnette. Ils se retrouvent presque totalement dans le noir. La seule lumière pénétrant par une sorte de hublot au fond de la camionnette communicant avec l'avant du véhicule. C'est sensible et chaud. C'est tamisé et intime.

Bill revient vers Tom mais son cœur se serre lorsqu'il le voit assis sur le rebord de la bulle totalement nu. Il a tellement envie de lui que ça en devient douloureux alors il passe par-dessus le rebord en face de Tom et plonge dans l'eau se mettant debout dans l'eau devant se dernier.

Tom a l'air timide tout à coup ses bras entourant son corps et murmure :

« C'est la première fois pour moi avec…avec un garçon. »

Bill ne répond rien et se contente d'embrasser le torse de Tom tout en caressant ses cuisses fermes et moites après avoir délié les bras du blond. Le sexe du dreadé pulse un peu plus et demande de l'attention. Le brun remonte alors sa main vers lui et le caresse tout doucement de haut en bas contre le ventre de Tom. Sa langue parcourt à présent le cou de Tom qui respire difficilement et grogne quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Bill frotte énergiquement sa paume contre le gland du jongleur qui se laisse glisser dans l'eau contre lui après un sursaut de plaisir. Tom embrasse le cou du brun et ose de nouvelles caresses sur ses fesses et aussitôt il se colle contre ce corps qu'il admire les faisant tomber dans l'eau. Ils coulent un peu tous les deux et s'embrassent alors sous l'eau se serrant de toutes leurs forces.

Après cela, ils remontent à la surface qui est toute proche et Bill colle Tom à la paroi pour pouvoir se frotter à lui.

« Haannmmh… » Gémit le blond sentant son sexe pressé contre celui du brun qui accentue rapidement les coups de hanches.

Leurs bouches se rencontrent encore alors que leurs souffles percutent leurs visages humides. Ils ont beau être dans l'eau, ils se sentent brûlants, comme fiévreux, malades. Ils sont bien malade l'un de l'autre et c'est effrayant de les voir s'agripper de peur que l'autre s'en aille.

Bill se recule un peu et plonge sous l'eau après avoir prit le plus d'air possible dans ses poumons. Il relâche quelques bulles d'air en descendant le long du corps de Tom et attrape le sexe de celui-ci dans sa main. Il le caresse vivement, la tête du dreadé part en arrière et il soupire de bien être puis la bouche du brun s'ouvre et se referme sur le gland de Tom.

Bill éjecte l'eau de sa bouche comme il le peut et se contente ensuite de ne pas desserrer sa bouche du sexe de Tom. Il aspire fortement tout en accélérant les vas et vient faisant décoller le jongleur qui en veut définitivement plus. Il baisse les yeux vers la surface de l'eau et voit l'ombre des cheveux noirs de Bill bouger. L'eau les oppresse tout en les berçant. Elle les enferme mais les porte aussi.

Tom se sent défaillir lorsque Bill resserre encore sa main sur son membre et tire le brun par les épaules pour qu'il revienne en face de lui. Il veut encore l'embrasser et ne se retient pas de le faire dès que Bill remonte ne le laissant qu'à peine reprendre sa respiration. Tom casse le baiser et halète.

« Comment tu fais pour me rendre comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas Tom…Juste embrasse-moi encore…Touche-moi…Je suis malade Tom moi aussi je suis malade. » Répond le brun comme drogué.

La main de Tom descend dans l'eau et attrape le sexe de Bill qui pose sa bouche sur celle du blond ouverte. Il laisse sa langue sortir et Tom fait de même. Elles se touchent un peu et reprennent leur place initiale. Les lèvres restent collées et ouvertes, les souffles se mélangent et les gémissements de Bill résonnent dans les oreilles de Tom lorsque celui-ci accélère ses mouvements sur le sexe du brun.

« On va faire l'amour hein ? » Demande Tom n'en pouvant plus.

« Oui…Mhhh…Oh oui Tom fait l'amour à mon corps, montre moi comme tu l'aimes. »

« Et toi tu aimes le mien ? » Ajoute le blond fougueux.

« J'en suis malade... » Souffle Bill reprenant le sexe de Tom dans sa main. « Tes doigts Tom…Tes doigts, mets les en moi. »

« Haaan. » Laisse échapper le jongleur laissant son bassin partir en avant et sa main quitter le sexe de Bill pour passer entre ses fesses. « Ici ? »

« Oui, vas-y…Mets les en moi… »

Et Tom le fait. Il laisse un de ses doigts pénétrer Bill qui gémit et bouge pour que le blond aille plus profondément. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Tom ajoute un autre doigt et les fait bouger dans tous les sens. Bill devient fou et mord le cou du dreadé qui gémit aussi lorsque les doigts du brun se prennent sur son gland sensible.

« Oh Tom…Tu l'as touché. C'est là. Appuie plus fort. » Crie le brun laissant la folie l'emporter.

Tom suit les instructions donné par Bill et parvient à le faire haleter et gémir à chaque entrée dans son intimité offerte. Le brun se détend et se détache de Tom lâchant son sexe comme affolé.

« Tu…Tu as des protections ? »

« Non…Mais…Merde non c'est pas possible ! » S'écrie Tom ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour à Bill.

« Je…Je ne l'ai jamais fait sans protection. Dis moi que toi aussi pitié. » Ajoute Bill serrant le visage de Tom devenu livide.

« J'allais te dire la même chose, c'est bon, je...Bill je te veux. C'est pas sérieux, je fais peut être une grosse connerie mais je… »

« Moi aussi tellement…Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. »

« Si je peux… » Murmure Tom contre le bouche de Bill.

« Non tu ne peux pas… »

« Si..Je peux… »

« Non… »

« Si… »

Soudain Tom soulève le corps léger de Bill pour le porter au dessus de son sexe. Le brun le prend en main et le dirige vers son entrée.

« Alors montre-moi… »

Et Bill se laisse glisser sur le membre de Tom qui retient sa respiration. Leurs ventres se contractent et leurs torses se serrent lorsque le brun se raccroche à l'homme qui hante aussi ses rêves. Le sexe de Bill est comprimé entre leurs corps et il souffle de bonheur.

« Ca y est…Je suis en toi…Vraiment en toi…Dis moi que je rêve pas. » Dit Tom les larmes au bord des yeux fixant Bill dans les yeux.

« Tu ne rêves pas, on fait l'amour Tom. » Répond le brun avant de l'embrasser ne bougeant pas encore sur son sexe.

« Oui on fait l'amour… »

Et Tom donne un coup de rein rendant la vue trouble au brun qu'il tient fortement contre son torse et dont les jambes sont enroulées autour de lui. Ses mains soutiennent Bill sous les fesses de ce dernier et il les sens se contracter contre ses paumes à chaque à-coup.

Bill embrasse Tom et joue avec sa langue avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Plus fort Tomi…Prends-moi plus fort… »

Malgré la difficulté le jeune jongleur tente de s'enfoncer encore plus brutalement dans le corps fin de l'androgyne et ne peut s'empêcher de crier son plaisir presque insurmontable fondant à l'entente du surnom « Tomi » couiné par Bill. L'échange est intense et Tom se sent presque comblé. Il lui fait l'amour et c'est ce dont il rêve depuis des jours. Obsession quand tu nous tiens...

« Attends… » Murmure Tom relâchant Bill qui se retrouve debout.

« Encore en moi Tomi… » Lâche le brun précipitamment apeuré que Tom s'en aille, qu'il regrette.

« Shhht. Je ne pars pas, juste…Mets toi à ma place. » Explique le blond poussant Bill contre la paroi.

« Oh oui d'accord, aller Tomi prend moi fort. »

Tom ne se fait pas prier et plaque son corps à celui de Bill affaissé contre le verre. Il remonte les jambes du brun et se renfonce en lui avec passion faisant crier Bill. Leurs voix sont cassés et le corps du brun est écrasé contre la paroi bien que soutenu par Tom.

« Encore Tomi…Comme ça…Oui…Encore… » Gémit le brun rappelant à Tom ce qu'il a vu il n'y a pas si longtemps dans le camping car de Bill.

« Bill…Je sais ce que tu as fait de la massue, c'est toi qui l'avais prise. Je t'ai vu avec… » Chuchote Tom ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Han mon Dieu…Tu as vu…Humm…Quoi…Tom putain plus fort. »

« Toi…Han…Dans ta caravane…Hammh…La massue au plus profond de ton cul… » Ajoute Tom au milieu de ses halètements.

« Ohhh…Ohhh…Et tu as aimé ça Tomi ? » Murmure Bill au creux de l'oreille de Tom avant d'embrasser son cou.

« J'ai aimé…Oh oui…Han Bill…Tu me rends dingue…J'ai jouis en te regardant et c'est ce que j'ai encore envie de faire maintenant. » Explique le dreadé en accélérant ses coups de reins.

L'eau passe par-dessus la bulle, les deux hommes n'arrivent plus à aligner plus de trois mots correctement et le rythme des vas et vient de Tom en Bill devient incroyable. Le brun se sent partir et demande encore :

« Laisse moi me branler… »

Tom se desserre alors un peu du torse de Bill tout en continuant ses coups butoirs dans les fesses du brun qui se prend en main.

« Il faut que ça finisse, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. »

« Je vais venir, en toi Bill…Je veux jouir…Je vais jouir fort en toi… » Soupir Tom embrassant alors le brun comme il peut.

« Oui…En moi…Tomi. Tomi ! TOMI ! » Crie Bill de plus en plus fort se sentant venir.

« Jouis pour moi Bill, encore une fois… »

A peine la phrase de Tom est-elle dite que le brun serre son sexe plus fort et accélère les mouvements de sa main sur celui-ci. Il voit blanc, il ne voit plus rien, il ne sens plus que Tom en lui qui le fait monter très haut. Il le voit juste là…Il arrive et le frappe, le cogne, l'abat brutalement…

« Ahhh…Ahhhh…Ahhhhhh…T'arrête pas…Putain… »

L'orgasme de Bill n'en finit pas. Tout son corps tremble, son intimité se resserre un nombre incalculable de fois sur le sexe de Tom qui pulse fortement tout aussi proche de l'orgasme.

« Tu es beau…Putain que tu es magnifique…Je viens Bill…Serre moi fort en toi encore… » Lâche Tom d'une voix faiblit par le plaisir.

« Oui, oui, je le fais, tu me sens ? Tu sens comme je suis chaud grâce à toi à l'intérieur ? Han… »

« Bill…Bill regarde moi…Me lâche pas…Oh mon Dieu… » Sanglote Tom avant d'exploser de bonheur.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues et il monte si vite. Lui aussi a l'impression que le ciel s'abat sur lui et il se sent aspirer dans l'intimité de Bill. Il jouit. Fort. En lui. Plusieurs fois et intensément jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le corps du dreadé tremble et il embrasse alors Bill criant dans sa bouche.

« Oui…Oui…Je jouis en toi Bill…Han…Je reste. Encore. »

Leurs respirations sont rapides et leurs cœurs sont prêts à sortir de leurs poitrines. Tom fait encore quelques vas et vient prolongeant son orgasme. L'eau de la bulle fait des vagues et déborde un peu dans un bruit autant apaisant qu'affolant. Bill desserre ses jambes qui s'étaient contracté de plaisir autour de Tom et laisse le sexe du blond sortir de lui tout doucement ne manquant pas de tendresse en serrant son amant contre lui.

Ils reprennent leur souffle mais ne veulent pas se desserrer l'un de l'autre. Trop peur que l'autre regrette, qu'il s'en aille. C'était trop bon pour être réel pense Tom. Et pourtant il a bien pu découvrir et pénétrer ce corps qu'il envie tant. A la folie.

« On est malade tu crois ? » Chuchote Tom toujours en pleurs.

« Sûrement, peut être…Mais ca me déchire de l'intérieur. Ca me déchire de bonheur. C'est pas normal que le bonheur fasse mal. » Explique Bill tout à coup triste.

« Peut être oui… » Termine le blond se calmant peu à peu.

Bill relève la tête et sourit à Tom avant de passer ses mains sur son visage humide d'eau et de larmes. Il s'avance et l'embrasse tendrement laissant tous ses sentiments passer dans un seul baiser même si après ce qu'ils viennent de faire il n'y a plus beaucoup de doutes.

Ils soupirent en même temps et se câlinent encore. Ils s'embrassent de temps à autre mais ne pensent à rien. Leurs cœurs battent proches l'un de l'autre et se montrent comme ils s'aiment. Pas d'autres mots échangés, pas besoin, mais simplement deux corps qui se délectent de l'autre et qui sortent peu à peu de _leur bulle de plaisir_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les corps se délient, les esprits retrouvent le calme et les peaux frissonnent d'être encore immergées dans l'eau à présent trouble de luxure. Tom se détache doucement du beau brun qu'il tient contre lui depuis plusieurs minutes et sort de la bulle d'eau. Bill fait de même et remet son peignoir blanc. Le jongleur n'a rien pour s'essuyer alors il grelotte. Voyant cela, le brun lui ouvre les pans de son peignoir trop grand lui intimant de venir se coller à lui.

Peau contre peau, ils partagent leur chaleur entourés par la douceur de l'éponge blanche. Le nez de Tom est enfouit dans le cou de Bill et le caresse doucement tandis que ses bras entourent sa taille. Ils restent comme cela encore un peu se réchauffant mutuellement puis Tom se détache pour se rhabiller, il est soudain très gêné en voyant l'eau de la bulle encore mouvante. Bill le remarque.

« Oui, ben je vais devoir changer l'eau plus tôt que prévu, ça fait rien… »

« Désolé. » Murmure le dreadé relevant à peine les yeux vers Bill alors qu'il referme son pantalon.

« Ca n'est rien, ça valait le coup non ? » Sourit le brun caressant la joue de Tom.

« Oui. Je crois. »

Après cela, ils sortent de la camionnette refermant les portes derrière eux. Au dehors, plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Tout le monde doit dormir paisiblement et il ne serait pas étonnant que quelqu'un les ait entendus batifoler pendant de longues minutes. Ils se regardent rougissants et continue de marcher sans savoir comment se dire au revoir.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche chaude dans une des douches au fond tu parc, et puis j'irai me coucher. » Finit par dire Bill en s'arrêtant.

« Oh euh…Okay. » Balbutie Tom déçu de devoir déjà quitter le brun. « Bonne nuit alors. »

Bill se rapproche et vole un baiser débordant de sentiments au dreadé immobile qui ferme les yeux et ne les rouvre que plusieurs secondes après alors que le brun s'est déjà éloigné de lui pour rejoindre les douches. Tom sent ses organes interne ses serrer. Il lui manque déjà.

Le brun se retourne une dernière fois pour sourire à son jongleur puis continue sa route vers le fond du parc tandis que le blond sent sa respiration s'accélérer.

C'est pire qu'un manque. Il est angoissé à l'idée de n'avoir été qu'un coup d'un soir et que dans quelques heures, lorsque le soleil sera de retour, il ne retrouve un statut de simple ami avec Bill. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer cela même si être en couple avec un homme lui fait également très peur. Il a du mal à s'y faire encore et se demande comment il va le vivre si réellement ils se mettent ensemble. Comment faire pour s'afficher au sein du cirque. Et son père ? Il n'a vraiment pas envie de le décevoir.

Tom sent sa gorge se nouer et il se met à courir prenant le même chemin que Bill. Il est déjà essoufflé et lorsqu'il aperçoit la lumière dans une des douches, ses jambes le propulsent encore plus vite. Il retire déjà son t-shirt qu'il laisse tomber au sol près de la douche et ouvre la porte à la volée. Il entre et referme derrière lui. Bill est debout devant lui nu sous l'eau chaude et il le regarde l'air ébahi.

Mais une seconde plus tard, Tom se retrouve plaqué contre un des murs de la douche une autre bouche collée à la sienne l'embrassant avec passion tandis que des mains tentent d'ouvrir son pantalon pour le lui retirer.

« Tu me manquais déjà trop…Je…J'ai… » Essaye de dire Tom se reculant un peu.

« Arrête de parler et retire moi ce pantalon, j'ai encore envie de toi. » Répond Bill d'une voix suave.

Tom fait alors ce que le brun lui demande et se retrouve rapidement nu collé contre le corps du brun. Ils s'embrassent, se caressent mais ne parlent plus. Ils profitent simplement de la présence de l'autre dans un acte charnel. Encore une fois, déjà. Ils ne peuvent plus se passer de l'autre, c'est affolant pour eux mais terriblement enivrant aussi.

Bill se frotte contre Tom, leurs sexes éveillés se touchent et se percutent. Ils gémissent tout doucement à l'oreille de l'autre rendant l'acte plus intime encore si c'est possible. Les doigts de Tom sont emmêlés dans les cheveux mouillés de Bill qui est plus attirant que jamais tandis que ce dernier serre la taille du blond enfonçant ses ongles à chaque frottement.

Ils sont passionnés par l'autre, présents seulement pour l'autre et ne savent plus vraiment où ils sont. Ca n'est pas grand-chose, ils se frottent simplement l'un à l'autre leurs membres se serrant entre leurs ventres mais le plaisir monte rapidement. Ils s'embrassent à de multiples reprises trouvant au travers des échanges une autre attache. Non l'autre ne partira pas. Pas maintenant, c'est impossible.

Bill laisse sa bouche dévorer le cou de Tom et lui laisse plusieurs marques. Les mains de Tom descendent plus bas sur les reins du brun puis sur ses fesses qu'il caresse tendrement. Tout devient plus doux et plus sentimental. Le côté bestial s'échappe et chacun s'écarte un peu pour prendre le sexe de l'autre dans sa main. Ils se masturbent mutuellement dans de lentes caresses tout en s'embrassant. Ils gémissent, se montrent à quel point ils ont besoin du contact de l'autre et bientôt leurs jambes se mettent à trembloter. Ils ont du mal à tenir debout alors Tom se laisse glisser contre le mur entraînant Bill avec lui. Ils se retrouvent accroupis et accélèrent le rythme des vas et vient appliqués par leurs mains. L'eau de la douche les réchauffe un peu plus et la buée rend la chose étouffante embrumant leurs esprits.

« Je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi Tomi… » Souffle Bill entre deux gémissements.

« Moi plus… » Répond Tom.

« Non moi… »

« Non moi… » Insiste le dreadé.

« Non moi plus… » Ajoute encore le brun avant de faire glisser Tom sur le côté.

Le blond s'allonge sur le sol de la grande cabine de douche prévue pour les personnes à mobilité réduite et laisse Bill le recouvrir de son corps. Ils reprennent les vas et vient en se frottant l'un à l'autre. Le brun se soulève même de plusieurs centimètres pour aller frapper le sexe de Tom avec son bassin à plusieurs reprises qui voit trouble et se retient de gémir trop fort.

« Tu vois…Han…Moi je suis accro plus que toi… » Réitère le brun fixant Tom dans les yeux.

« C'est impossible…C'est moi je te dis tu me rends fou…Complètement taré…Han mon Dieu plus fort… »

« Non moi tu me rends plus dingue que toi…Je…Oh… » Bill se cambre un peu et tremble de tout son corps. « C'est moi Tom, moi le plus dingue, moi le plus… »

« Ta gueule je t'aime ! » Coupe le dreadé voyant que le brun est tout proche de l'orgasme et le retourne de façon à se retrouver sur lui.

« Encore…Dis le encore…Oh, Ahh… » Souffle Bill.

« Je t'aime… »

Bill relève sa tête pour embrasser Tom qui accélère encore les mouvements de hanches contre le sexe du brun. Leurs respirations deviennent presque trop rapides et bruyantes et témoignent de leur orgasme puissant et presque simultané lorsqu'elle se coupe puis repart dans des grognements insensés.

Leurs corps tremblent sans qu'ils puissent les contrôler et alors qu'ils retombent l'un sur l'autre sur le sol de la douche qui coule toujours, Bill enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tom avant de chuchoter à son oreille, taquin :

« Mais moi je t'aime plus que toi tu m'aimes… »

Tom laisse échapper un rictus de bonheur. Ils ont l'air de deux gamins à se tenir tête depuis tout à l'heure et finalement il laisse un sourire niai imprimer sur son visage. Il lui a dit, c'est sortit tout seul et ça a fait exploser son cœur augmentant son plaisir d'avoir pu se libérer d'un poids. Oui il l'aime, terriblement et finalement il se l'est avoué en même temps qu'il l'a confié au joli brun allongé sous lui trempé d'eau et de sueur.

Ils se calment laissant les mains donner quelques caresses aériennes à leurs corps encore frémissants et se relèvent pour se laver. Ils se massent le dos chacun leur tour puis se rince avant de ressortir de la cabine habillé pour Tom –bien que son pantalon soit trempé- et en peignoir pour Bill.

Le brun éteint la lumière de la douche et rejoint Tom à l'extérieur. Il est déjà presque quatre heures du matin et le blond ne sait pas s'il peut demander à Bill de venir dormir avec lui. Ils sont face à face près de la douche et ne savent pas quoi se dire maintenant qu'ils sont retombés de leur nuage.

Bill avance un peu et soupir en regardant le ciel étoilé. Tom fait de même et se place à côté de lui laissant timidement sa main saisir celle du brun. Ils sourient pour eux même et Bill entrelace leurs doigts faisant éclater le cœur de Tom dans sa poitrine tout autant que le sien.

« Tu viens dormir avec moi ? » Demande le blond timidement regardant toujours en l'air.

L'androgyne se tourne pour se mettre face à Tom et hoche la tête en signe d'approbation tout en souriant légèrement.

Ils savent qu'ils ne dormiront pas beaucoup mais ils se dirigent tout de même vers la caravane de Tom. Ils s'allongent sur le petit lit qui les oblige à se coller l'un à l'autre pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils s'embrassent chastement et s'endorment rapidement.

[…]

Quelques coups à la porte se font entendre réveillant les deux amoureux précipitamment. Tom prend peur à l'idée que quelqu'un les voit. Il aime son Bill mais ne sait pas s'il est près à assumer totalement devant les autres pour le moment.

« Tom ? C'est Papa, il est dix heures et je t'ai toujours pas vu ça va ? » Dit Monsieur Kaulitz derrière la porte.

Tom se lève rapidement pour ouvrir et sort pour dire bonjour à son paternel les yeux gonflés de fatigue accumulée la veille.

« Oui mince j'ai oublié de mettre un réveil désolé. Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. » Répond-il faisant une accolade à son père.

Monsieur Kaulitz remarque les marques dans le cou de son fils mais ne dit rien. Il aimerait que Tom lui avoue s'il sort avec Bill ou non et surtout il ne veut pas le mettre mal à l'aise dès le matin.

« Très bien alors on vous attend pour midi on fait un repas avec toute la troupe sous le chapiteau. »

« Euh pourquoi « vous » ? » Demande Tom gêné.

« Bill et toi vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble j'ai pensé que tu irais le prévenir. » Ajoute le père dissipant le malaise.

« Oh oui, ok, euh à tout à l'heure. »

« A toute. » Achève Jörg repartant et laissant un Tom rouge de s'être presque fait piéger.

[…]

Tout le monde est réuni autour d'une grande table faite de tréteaux et de planches. Les discussions vont bon train et pas mal de fous rires se mêlent. Bill et Tom sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et le blond laisse parfois sa main dériver sur cette du brun posée sur sa cuisse, l'effleurant simplement, et soutirant un sourire discret à son propriétaire.

Juste avant le dessert, Tom s'éclipse et Bill le rejoint presque aussitôt derrière le rideau rouge sous le regard de Monsieur Kaulitz qui n'a pas perdu une miette des sourires échangés entre son fils et le jeune brun.

Il se lève à son tour et fait le tour du chapiteau pour entrer vers l'arrière et confirmer ses soupçons. Il avance doucement et arrivé près de l'autre entrée en se rapprochant du rideau il aperçoit son fils en train d'embrasser Bill à pleine bouche. Leurs mains sont liées le long de leurs corps avant qu'ils ne cassent le baiser pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre. L'étreinte est débordante d'amour, Tom a le visage caché dans le cou de Bill respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux noirs et alors qu'il relève les yeux regardant derrière l'androgyne, il voit son père qui les regarde.

Son cœur rate un battement et il se détache doucement de Bill. Il lui dit qu'il doit aller aux toilettes et qu'il le rejoindra à table après. Le brun s'éloigne vers le lieu des festivités alors que Tom se dirige vers son père le regard baissé et les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrête juste devant lui et n'ose pas relever la tête. Il attend la baffe du siècle qui ne vient pas.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Monsieur Kaulitz.

Tom soupire soulagé de ne pas se faire tuer sur place et relève les yeux vers son père. Il hoche la tête répondant positivement à la question ne sachant quoi faire d'autre mais Monsieur Kaulitz s'avance vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Tom répond à l'étreinte et serre son père aussi fort qu'il le peut le remerciant de ne pas lui en vouloir.

« Soit heureux mon fils…Ne laisse personne éclater votre bonheur. »

[…]

Ce soir encore, deux corps se mêlent et se font l'amour dans une petite caravane modeste protégeant _leur bulle d'amour_.


End file.
